1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an addition-curable perfluoro compound-containing composition capable of forming a cured gel product excellent in chemical resistance, solvent resistance, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cured silicone rubber products in a gel state (cured gel products) are used as a potting or sealing material for electrical and electronic parts and as a covering material for protecting controlling-circuit elements, such as power transistors, ICs and condensers, from a thermal and mechanical damage externally induced, by making use of excellent electrical and heat insulating properties, stable electrical properties, flexibility and the like which are possessed by the cured gel products. A typical example of silicone products to form the cured gel products includes an addition-curable organopolysiloxane composition. A variety of such addition-curable organopolysiloxane compositions are conventionally known. For example, there is known a composition comprising an organopolysiloxane containing a vinyl group bonded to a silicon atom, and an organohydrogenpolysiloxane containing a hydrogen atom bonded to a silicon atom, that is, a hydrosilyl (SiH) group, for obtaining a cured gel product by subjecting the composition to crosslinking reaction in the presence of a platinum catalyst [Japanese Pre-examination Patent Publication (kokai) Nos. 56-143241, 62-3959, 63-35655, 63-33475, etc.].
However, the cured gel products obtained from these organopolysiloxane compositions can not maintain their good properties due to swelling, deterioration and the like caused by chemicals, such as strong bases and strong acids; solvents, such as toluene, alcohols and gasoline; or water or moisture.